Devastation
by IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: An event in North America helps to break apart Coon and Friends. As the event happens, we will learn of how each member felt before this devastation.
1. The Event

**Hello folks! This is IcedFireFrenzy with another fanfic here. This time, it centers around Coon and Friends. This chapter will be written like a music video, so I hope it will read like one as well. The first half of the chapter will also be based heavily off of the music video for 'Machines' by Crown the Empire, though it will not have lyrics.**

* * *

The Coon has been brought out during the time of anarchy. People are seen as nothing but workers. By the workers of the corrupted FBI now led by Harrison Yates and the Coon himself, people are converted into machines, yet their human flesh remains. Their hearts still beat, though their blood has been altered. The agents now wear masks that represent birds, like the masks the doctors would wear in Renaissance times during times of plague. They work dutifully, though their blood has not yet been contaminated. Coon and Friends have not been changed, albeit they have been in hiding. They look at their computer screen that shows a hospital with a few agents and test subjects. They each put on black variations of their costumes along with black masks, planning to free those about to be converted.

We see a few FBI agents working in that hospital, their faces covered by the masks. A gurney is rolled in with a girl shackled to it. The scene cuts to Toolshed and the rest of Coon and Friends deriving and overlooking their plans to save the unaltered. They place their masks on their faces and go to the truck, the scene's focus blurred as they move.

We now see them driving in a desolate area, the scene almost desert-like. The truck swerves as they keep on going to the hospital. An unknown man drives the truck, though he appears to be an ally of the heroes. His clothes are black and covered in sand while his face is still masked. The scene cuts to the girl from earlier, still shackled onto her gurney. She is lifted by an agent from the FBI, now being converted by a shock. Her eyes are dilated and she falls back.

The scene once more cuts to Coon and Friends, who are still in the truck. The truck swerves slightly as we get a look at each member. Their eyes show their determination to save the world from the Coon once more, though they are also being squinted to prevent sand flying into them. The truck has now halted, allowing the heroes to get out. They now run towards the main entrance. From the outside, the hospital looks abandoned. It is the same color as the sand and appears to be downtrodden. There isn't a sign in the front to indicate the type of building. In fact, the only thing outside of the 'hospital' is a power line pole and a cell tower, both a great distance from each other.

By now, an FBI agent walks by the main entrance, unknowing of Coon and Friends being outside. They go into a hallway, everyone going into a room. Mosquito finds and unshackle the woman who is in the process of alteration. The flesh-like piece of material on her neck was removed, stopping the full conversion. She runs out of the scene, Mosquito not far behind her.

More people are freed by Coon and Friends and the technology is hacked by the Human Kite, a few computers displaying Tupperware. Everyone runs out of their room, some carrying the test subjects. The Human Kite continues to hack the cameras and computers, the cameras shutting down and the computers displaying Tupperware's face. Now the scene shows Toolshed and Mysterion staring at each other, both slightly panting. Eventually, Mysterion falls onto his knees and collapses on his back in pain, unmoving.

"Mysterion? Mysterion, come on," Toolshed begs, his raven hair getting in his eyes. He is trying resuscitate Mysterion, though he does not yet realized that he is nothing more than a corpse. His soul is already in Hell, waiting to reincarnate into an infant that would later grow into the Kenny McCormick that we know and love.

"It's too late now, Toolbelt. We have won," the Coon says smugly, holding a gun pointed in between Stan's eyes. "We have killed your Mysterion, though I know something that you'll never remember; he'll come back from Hell, trying to stop my forces."

"Y-your forces?" Toolshed asks, now scared.

"That's right. I'm the cause of these conversions."

"But what about Yates?"

"Yates? Pfft, he's my bitch now. I converted him and the FBI, though the agents' blood has not been contaminated."

"How did you do it then?"

"I can't give that away, Stanley. Goodbye and may luck be on the other side."

"Wait, what do you mean by tha-" Toolshed was cut off when he was shot in between the eyes, killing him instantly. He now lies on the ground with a bloody hole in the middle of his eyebrows, his eyes wide open. The Coon chuckles darkly as he sees MintBerry Crunch walk to him, looking confident.

"SHABLAGOO!" MintBerry Crunch shouts as he spins and flies toward the Coon. The Coon is currently unphased by the flying. "Coon, what has corrupted you this time?" he asks with enthusiasm.

"Bitch, get your weak ass on the ground and accept your fate!" the Coon shouts, trying to be intimidating. He shoots his gun and calls an altered Professor Chaos. The bullet almost hits MBC, though it hits Mosquito in the heart, knocking him down and killing him during his fall. "Dammit! Chaos, shoot Crunchy there!" the Coon shouts, irked at his failure of killing the damned Berry. He didn't know that he killed Mosquito, though he never really cared if that insect died.

"Yes, Coon!" Professor Chaos says, completely docile. When he shoots, the bullet does hit MintBerry Crunch, but in the nuts instead of the heart or head.

"Damn it, Butters! You don't shoot people in the dick! That's not kewl!" the Coon shouts, angry at Chaos for his 'poor aiming.'

"I-I'm sorry, Coon. I have horrible aim!" He defended himself, though he was locked up in his cell once more with only a poop bucket.

"Coon!" an unknown voice shouts, starling the villain. "Why are you converting innocent people?"

"Who is there?" the villain asks, unsure of who is speaking.

"I am the Human Kite! Answer my question," the Human Kite demands.

"I want to make the world better for me! I want to rid of everything that is a nuisance! I want... to rule the world."

"We all want the world better, but that isn't the way! You can't change people for your own benefit! Help the world, don't destroy it!"

"Don't give me one of your little speeches," the Coon spat, now holding up his gun to the Human Kite. "I'll do whateva I waunt with the world. With more conversions, I'll be one step closer to world domination." The Coon pulls out another gun without Human Kite seeing this. The villain turns around and sees MBC bleeding out, slowly dying rom his gunshot wound. He turns back around with incredible speed and tranquilizes Kyle with his gun.

* * *

Kyle begins to wake up, feeling abnormal. He notices he has been injected with something, twice. He notices that one hole from an injection is still bleeding. He tries to lift his hand, but notices that it is handcuffed. He notices that his other hand is handcuffed. He looks at his surroundings and can only notice a while light over his head and a table to his right. The perspective changes to the table, though the focus on the table is blurred. This is changed when Kyle is blurred and the table's focus is clear. We see a needle and shot labeled 'NANO.' Kyle then realizes that he is being converted by the nanobots. He begins to lose it all; his breath, his faith, his mind. He realizes that during the time that he was unconscious, he was injected with the nanobots that are taking over him and half of North America. He realizes that he cannot save the world.

He attempts to shake the handcuffs, hoping they might break or loosen, though they would only make bombastic noises. He lies down in defeat, knowing that the Coon was behind this. His vision was beginning to cloud as tears began to form. He closed his eyes and let the years fall to clear his vision. Once his sight was clear, he sat up once more, this time looking confused.

He notices he is no longer dressed as the Human Kite, but in a white and orange suit with a large black stripe on both elbows. His hair is beginning to droop, but retains the curls. It gets in his eyes, but can only shake his head to move it out the way. His eyes slowly become devoid of emotion as he begins to understand that he is not the same person as he used to be.

His memories come back to him. There are flashes of previous events, including the death of Toolshed, Mosquito and MintBerry Crunch, the reincarceration of Professor Chaos, then his own shooting. He realizes that Coon and Friends has begun to fall apart. Half of them were now dead and the whereabouts of Mysterion are unknown. He could feel more changes in his body as the nanobots did their jobs. He once again begins to shake his handcuffs, hoping to break free from something. He learned that his handcuffs were stronger than the gurney; after one vigorous pull, he broke the right side of the gurney. He was not able to do the same for the other side, for he used all of his energy for the left side. He still struggled, but his struggle was in vain. He just sat there, hoping to find something to free him.

He screams for a few seconds, hoping someone will hear his voice. Instead, he only breaks the light. He is surrounded by darkness, still chained to the gurney and his arm being weighed down by what was broken off. He looks down in the pitch black, unable to see anything. In his mind, he realizes that he is only human and that he has no real power. He cannot actually help anyone, no matter how much he helped. All this time, he can only look down.

We now see what is in Kyle's mind. Each scene is surrounded by fuzzy white, showing that these are flashbacks. We see various meetings of Coon and Friends, then we see them fighting for the safety of the innocent at the hospital.

We now cut to Mysterion running his way to the hospital to save those at the hospital. He has not yet learned of the Human Kite being captured and converted, but he will learn soon enough. Back in Kyle's dark room, a random light comes on out of nowhere as Kyle looks dejected. His eyes dart around the room suspiciously and fearfully, knowing that he will soon be the Coon's follower and slave. He closes his eyes and lies down, steadily losing energy. During this time, he turns on his side as best as he can and prays. He wasn't much of a religious person, but he still turned to prayer when times were rough. We cut to a dark room, seeing the backside of an known person. The perspective changes to the side of a masked face, his eyes in the shape of a raccoon. His eyes squint evilly, knowing his plans are going well.

We cut to Mysterion still running, though he is slowing down due to exhaustion. He has reached the hospital halfway through the refrain. At the end of the refrain, he walks into the hospital.

Kyle has finished praying by the time he hears the door breaking. He sees Mysterion coming to save him. Mysterion pushes him back onto the gurney and tranquilizes him, making it easier to save Kyle. He is freed from his handcuffs and is carried on his 'savior's' shoulder. He is carried out of the hospital before going back into see the damage and to see if anyone else needed to be saved.  
As Mysterion carries the now weak Kyle, he sees half of Coon and Friends now dead. Toolshed is now cold, Mosquito and MintBerry Crunch never close their eyes. Now he sees shadows approaching him. He turns around slowly and his eyes widen as he realizes he might die again this moment.

He discovers the owners of the blurred silhouettes: the Coon, Harrison Yates, and Barbrady, who is virtually a walking vegetable from his conversion. They each hold a weapon and get into a stance, preparing to fight.

The fight is intense, but Mysterion is victorious. Mysterion was able to overpower the Coon when he roundhouse kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Before that, he was scratched viciously in the face, having symmetrical scratches caused by the villain. He was next attacked by Barbrady, though Mysterion merely climbed onto Yates' back then hopping off when the nearly zombified police officer almost hit him in the head. Yates was given a concussion, though was knocked out of the waking world by a baton wielded by Coon and Friend. Barbrady was then electrocuted by a taser once possessed by the Coon, though now in the hands of the hero. After the death of Barbrady, Mysterion exits the hospital and shoots Kyle, knowing that by now, he has been converted and cannot let a Coon and Friend work for the corrupted Coon. He walks away as the scene fades to black.

* * *

**Fun fact: this chapter was once two chapters from my first fanfic, 'Songs Within.'**


	2. The Coon

Hello again!

Another chapter for you guys! I'll be focusing on The Coon, the former leader of Coon and Friends. We know him as the delusional and socially inept traitor during the Superheroes Arc, but we didn't always see his perspective. This chapter will tell his version of the event. I also want to apologize for the crappy sci-fi I tried to write here. This will also be written more like a diary.

Enjoy!

* * *

I am the Coon. I want to rid the world of every nuisance. I want the world to be perfect. I want... to rule the world, no matter the cost or circumstance.

One should know that I was once the leader of Coon and Friends, though they were never my true friends. Every single one of those bastards were evil, though they chose to disguise themselves. They shot down my ideas, believing that they were 'stupid' or 'cruel.' Like they could create an idea worthy of anything. But I was refuted when they destroyed my plans. I tried to use Cthulhu, but Mysterion and MintBerry Crunch got in my way. Now I have a new plan. I call it Project NANO.

Will one call me crazy for it? Yes, but in the end, it will be worth it. Project NANO will be using nanrobots that will self-replicate and alter the human mind. In a way, one could call it a variation of Grey Goo, though one will not be eaten inside out, well not completely. I managed to hire a scientist who focuses on nanotechnology and will assist me in creating them. By the time we're done, the world will be mine. Every human will mindlessly work as the nanorobots practically lobotomize them and cause the poor mindless humans to worship me.

Project NANO so far is going well. My scientist and I have been working on how to program them, and I know how to now. For each set of nanorobots that go into a human will have a button to control them. During that time, they will reproduce and consume matter. As soon as they consume some of the brain's matter, it will be as if they were lobotomized. The nanorobots will be shut down and the humans will be practically zombified. The nanorobots will stay in their blood, but will not affect them. Ultimately, they'll be my slaves.

The FBI has learned of my project. Great. Amazingly, their reaction was not as bad as I though it would be; they actually approved of it. They want to help me in my quest. They will be able to keep my project a secret from the public for as long as they can. They even got the CIA to have my back and even fund me. Both federal agencies have hired scientists for me to work on this project. It's a matter of time before I have my first test subject.

I did it. I have my Subject 1, Craig Tucker. He is currently in my darkroom for experimentation. I watch from my two way mirror as he is strapped down onto the gurney. He struggles to move, though now only more force is used to tie him down. He stops trying to free himself due to exhaustion and pain from the straps being taut. His eyes show his fear as a large needle full of 'grey goo' comes closer to his pale flesh. Subject 1 hisses as the shot is slowly injected into his skin. The nanorobots begin to flow through his bloodstream, going all over his body. They have not yet been turned on, but they go with the blood flow. After a few minutes, I grab my remote control and press a red button, which turns them on. They will now begin to replicate and slowly eat him from the inside out. I can only hope for the best. Well, for me anyway. I couldn't care about Craig. 

It worked! Craig Tucker is now my slave. He is barely functioning, but he can move and fulfill basic commands. His eyes are devoid of emotion and feeling as he takes one more step closer to his inevitable death. With the help of federal doctors, I am able to learn how much longer Craig has: three days. I believe the doctor's words despite my hate for them, for Subject 1 is nothing more than a walking stick. I'm literally counting the seconds. Luckily, I have another subject in the background: Wendy Testaburger.

Subject 1 is now dead. He was nothing but skin and bones anyway. I have already injected Subject 2, though she was a difficult one, always fighting the shot. We had to drug her to make this process easier. My men are helping me monitor the replication process in her mind as she slowly becomes zombified. So far, everything is going to plan. I watch the screen that shows her brain slowly being eaten from the point of view of a nanobot. I am now stopping the replication process, seeing that enough of the matter in her skull and brain has been destroyed. She begins to awake, unaware of her surroundings. She rubs her head from pain and confusion as she looks around, unknowing. I will command her later once she becomes oriented.

Subject 2 is a success! She may only have her left hemisphere, but she works perfectly. I have learned the true process of this: remove only the right hemisphere. It has taken me some time to learn that one could live with just one hemisphere, but that wasn't my mistake with Craig. My mistake with him was that too much of his left hemisphere was consumed after the right side was fully destroyed. Anyway, the doctors say Subject 2 will live much longer than my Subject 1, meaning I can begin to convert the world while using deception as my luring device.

* * *

It's taken me months, but I have done it; I have converted most of North America. I have to really thank the FBI and my connections in both Mexico and Canada with the funding and helping me set up centers with trained faculty and doctors. I have taken the converted people and have hired them to continue Project NANO so the rest of the world can become my slaves. Unfortunately, it's only a matter of time before Conn and Friends learn the secret behind my project.

I am now in a small NANO hospital in Arizona, currently in hiding. I have workers from the FBI filling in for a few doctors who cannot fulfill their daily duties. They wear masks to show that they are not normal employees. I have a few 'patients' that will be converted and everything's going well so far. Hell, we just received a young blonde girl who was willing to actually be converted. Luckily, we have a new way of converting: a flesh like patch that is placed on the neck. The nanorobots will begin to create a small hole that allows them to enter and consume the right hemisphere. My doctors have shackled her down onto a gurney and have placed the patch on her neck, causing her eyes to dilate (small side effect). She collapses onto the gurney as she is slowly being converted. Unfortunately, Coon and Friends has entered and has begun to free my subjects as they run throughout. In front of the exit door are Toolshed and Mysterion. Luckily, they don't see me as I pull out my gun and shoot the latter, killing him.

"Mysterion? Mysterion, come on," Toolshed begs, his raven hair getting in his eyes. He is trying resuscitate Mysterion, though he does not yet realized that he is nothing more than a corpse. His soul is already in Hell, waiting to reincarnate into an infant that would later grow into the Kenny McCormick that we know and love.

"It's too late now, Toolbelt. We have won," I say smugly, holding a gun pointed in between Stan's eyes. "We have killed your Mysterion, though I know something that you'll never remember; he'll come back from Hell, trying to stop my forces."

"Y-your forces?" Toolshed asks, now scared.

"That's right. I'm the cause of these conversions."

"But what about Yates?"

"Yates? Pfft, he's my bitch now. I converted him and the FBI, though the agents' blood has not been contaminated."

"How did you do it then?"

"I can't give that away, Stanley. Goodbye and may luck be on the other side."

"Wait, what do you mean by tha-" Toolshed was cut off when he was shot in between the eyes, killing him instantly. He now lies on the ground with a bloody hole in the middle of his eyebrows, his eyes wide open. I chuckle darkly as I sees MintBerry Crunch walk to him, looking confident.

"SHABLAGOO!" MintBerry Crunch shouts as he spins and flies towards me. I am unphased by the flying. "Coon, what has corrupted you this time?" he asks with enthusiasm.

"Bitch, get your weak ass on the ground and accept your fate!" I shout, trying to be intimidating. I pull out a gun and call over an altered Professor Chaos. I give him my gun and tell him to shoot. The bullet almost hits MBC, though it misses and hits Mosquito in the heart, knocking him down and killing him during his fall. I didn't notice at the time that Mosquito was actually dead. "Dammit! Chaos, shoot Crunchy there!" the Coon shouts, irked at his failure of killing the damned Berry.

"Yes, Coon!" Professor Chaos says, completely docile. When he shoots, the bullet does hit MintBerry Crunch, but in the nuts instead of the heart or head.

"Damn it, Butters! You don't shoot people in the dick! That's not kewl!" I shout, angry at Chaos for his 'poor aiming.'

"I-I'm sorry, Coon. I have horrible aim!" He defended himself, though I only lock him up in a cell once more with only a poop bucket.

"Coon!" an unknown voice shouts, starling me slightly. "Why are you converting innocent people?"

"Who is there?" I ask, unsure of who is speaking.

"I am the Human Kite! Answer my question," the Human Kite demands.

"I want to make the world better for me! I want to rid of everything that is a nuisance! I want... to rule the world."

"We all want the world better, but that isn't the way! You can't change people for your own benefit! Help the world, don't destroy it!"

"Don't give me one of your little speeches," I spat, now holding up my gun to the Human Kite. "I'll do whateva I waunt with the world. With more conversions, I'll be one step closer to world domination." I pull out another gun without Human Kite seeing this. I turn around and see MBC bleeding out, slowly dying rom his gunshot wound. I turn back around with incredible speed and tranquilize Kyle with my gun, walking up to him and dragging him to a different room.

* * *

I now watch through a two-way mirror as Kyle begins to awaken. My new subject is looking around at new surrounding, a look of terror spreading across his face. He notices his arm and the two injections: one from the tranquilizer and one for Project NANO. For him, used the same experiment as I did with Subject 1 to ensure a quicker death. I once more monitor what the bots are doing to Kyle's brain and I notice his left hemisphere is completely gone; the right hemisphere is supposed to go first. Anyway, he begins to scream and breaks the one light source. He goes crazy and even breaks a piece of the gurney from the shaking. He lies down on his side and mutters something, but I can't tell. Out of nowhere, Mysterion breaks the door and frees Kyle. Damn you Cthulhu for enabling his immortality! Now I have to fight him off.

"Barbrady! Yates! I need you here now!" I scream through my earpiece. Lucky for me, the brainwashed idiots were in the same building, giving me the advantage for when I confront the immortal. Once the two come to me, we begin to run to Mysterion, eventually stopping him in his tracks. He wasn't running, but he had put down Kyle. He was taking in the scene of his dead friends, learning of the deaths of half of Coon and Friends. I even learned about the death of Mosquito. Professor Chaos must've shot him while trying to shoot MintBerry Crunch. Oh well, I need to defeat my enemy.

I was actually winning when the fighting began, but he kicked me in the head and I couldn't get back up. I pretended to be unconscious throughout the fight. He steals one of my weapons and the next thing I hear is someone falling to the ground and someone being electrocuted. I then hear a shotgun fired and Mysterion walking away. I finally get the strength to sit up and look at the bloody scene. Yates was out cold while Kyle and Barbrady were dead. I can recover from my losses, but Coon and Friends will take much longer to recuperate. I'd like to see that.


End file.
